No se como pude enamorarme de ti
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Kagome ya esta cansada de que Inuyasha la compare con kikyo y decide abandonar el grupo, encontrandose a cierto daiyoukai de cabellos plateados, viajara con el sin saber que su destino estaba marcado junto a el.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no ha Rumiko Takeshi**

**Sesshomaru Pov**

No se como pude enamorarme de ti, solo se que ahora mi corazón te pertenece, tal vez tu no me correspondas por que tu amas a aquel hanyou que te hiere a cada rato y a un así lo amas sabiendo que nunca te podrá corresponder, pero mi amor por ti crecerá cada vez más. Se que un día moriré al no poder estar a tu lado, no se como pude enamorarme de una simple humana solo se que paso y no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos, lo único que me duele es que no me correspondas, yo no puedo creer lo que tu me hiciste humana, yo un poderoso Daiyoukai lord de las tierras del oeste enamorado de una simple humana, tu olor a rosas inunda mis fosas nasales, también me llega un olor salino al parecer estas llorando de nuevo por culpa de mi hermano, me escondo detrás de unos arbustos, estas bajo un árbol, llorando inconsolablemente totalmente mojada tus ropas extrañas se apegan a ti, haciendo ver tu escultural cuerpo, tu belleza es sobrenatural ni una youkai se compara contigo, me acerco a ti, dejando mi orgullo por atrás, dispuesto a declarar mi amor por ti, a ya no ver esas lagrimas que hace que me parta el alma al verte así tan desdichada, tus ojos se topan con los míos, de repente te abalanzas a mi abrazándome, llorando amargadamente, correspondo tu abrazo y me siento en el árbol consolándote, estuviste llorando durante un buen rato.

Lo siento yo… – Dices mientras te alejas un poco de mi, ya más calmada.

Ese hanyou no merece tus lagrimas Kagome – Al parecer te sorprendes por mis palabras.

Sesshomaru – Susurras mi nombre, mientras tus mejillas se encienden – ¿Puedo viajar con ustedes?

¿Viajar conmigo? Esa pregunta me hace sentir feliz, sea lo que haiga hecho mi estúpido hermano, doy gracias por haber hecho que ella pudiera estar a mi lado – Pienso –Vamos – Digo mientras, me doy media vuelta y vuelvo donde deje a mi pequeña protegida.

**Kagome Pov**

Lo había decidido ya no viajaría más con Inuyasha sus palabras me lastimaron, pero desde ahora y en adelante se que cambiara mi vida y no lo dudo después de todo viajare con Sesshomaru el daiyoukai más frio y despiadado de todo el sendoku.

/Flash Black/

Estaba lloviendo y nos habíamos refugiado en una cueva, Había preparado una sopa de pollo un poco picosa, estábamos comiendo plácidamente

Kagome esta cosa esta muy caliente – Replico Inuyasha mientras escupía la sopa.

Ya te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado, que te lo comas de golpe es otra cosa – Le dije algo enoja, que nunca podría comer a gusto.

Oye enano dame eso – Dijo Inuyasha mientras le quitaba la sopa y golpeaba a Shippo.

Kagome, Inuyasha me pego – Dijo Shippo llorando

Inuyasha, ABAJO – Dije mientras el caía por el conjuro.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Por pegarle a shippo – Dije a un molesta

Baka, no puedes estar mandándome al suelo cuando se te de la gana, Kikyo nunca me hubiera haciendo eso, eres una estúpida que nada más te llevas desgraciándome la vida –Dijo molesto, esas palabras me dolieron - Pero… ¿yo era quien lo hacia sufrir? –

Voy a dar un paseo –Dije intentando que mis lagrimas no fluyeran

Pero señorita Kagome a un esta lloviendo –Dijo el monje Miroku

No importa –Salí de la cueva, con la mirada agachada adentrándome al bosque, sin importarme si me perdía o no después de asegurarme que estaba lejos de mis amigos, corrí hasta tropezarme con un árbol, me senté ahí y llore, las palabras de Inuyasha me hirieron, primero me compara con Kikyo y después dice que yo soy la que lo hago sufrir, no me importaba el tiempo que pasaba, de repente sentí como alguien me observaba levante la vista para toparme con unos ojos dorados, Sesshomaru estaba observándome por primera vez miro que sus ojos no tienen frialdad son cálidos, tan diferente a Inuyasha.

/Fin del Flash Black/

A un que Sesshomaru no están malo como parece, sin duda la vida da muchas sorpresas.

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado, esta es mi pareja favorita de Inuyasha, es que admítanlo un chico frio, con una mujer dulce es algo curioso. Bueno aquellos que leen mis otros fics no se desesperen que actualizare cuando pueda.  
**

_Glosario:_

_Daiyoukai: demonio _

_Baka: Idiota_

_Sendoku: época antigua_

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo conti.**

**N/A: Debo avisar que actualizo los fines de semana por culpa de la escuela.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, si no de Rumiko Takeshi.**

**Tercera persona**

*En el grupo de Inuyasha*

Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome ya ha tardado Deberías ir a buscarla – Dijo el monje Miroku.

Feh, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – Pregunto un malhumorado hanyou.

Y todavía pregunta –Dice Shippo, con una venita en su frente.

Inubaka, Kagome se fue a mitad de la lluvia por tu culpa – Dijo la Taijiya, intentando no tirarle su Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha al verse derrotado por sus amigos decide ir a buscarla, al llegar al árbol donde estuvo Kagome se dio cuenta que de ahí su aroma había desaparecido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no solo estaba el aroma de Kagome si no que el de Sesshomaru estaba mezclado con el de ella, rápidamente fue ha avisar al grupo mañana iniciarían su búsqueda.

*Al día siguiente*

**Sesshomaru Pov**

Falle no pude decirle mis sentimientos, no puedo creerlo he combatido contra demonios mas fuertes que yo y me e enfrentado a la mismísima muerte y no puedo decirle mis sentimientos a una humana, que deshonroso – me dije así mismo, estábamos en la cueva donde nos habíamos refugiado, era el único despierto después de todo no podía bajar la guardia y era muy temprano para los humanos, Kagome se había dormido a un lado de Rin su rostro tan tranquilo y bello la hacia parecer un ángel, mi ángel sonrío por esa idea.

deberíamos cortejarla, ella ser una buena compañera y es poderosa nos dará cachorros fuertes – Dice mi bestia – Paciencia ella debe curar su alma que ha sido lastimada por ese hanyou – debería de matarlo, déjame tomar el control – Que mas quisiera hacer eso pero no, nuestra miko nos odiaría – Mi bestia gruñe al saber que yo tenia razón.

Buenos días Sesshomaru – Dice Kagome mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a Rin.

Buenos días – Dije solo mostraría mis sentimientos mientras nadie viera esto, aduras penas evite las ganas de reír al ver tu rostro sorprendido.

*Con Inuyasha*

**Tercera persona**

Ya levántense hay que buscar a Kagome – Dice un malhumorado hanyou, despertando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Ya ni un buenos días dices – Dice un cachorro de kitsune levantándose junto a los demás.

¿Qué dijiste enano? – Pregunto el hanyou.

Lo que oíste perro tonto – Dice el kitsune mientras le pisa el pie al hanyou.

Hay enano me dolió – El hanyou le pega un coscorrón al pobre kitsune dejándole un chipote y este llora al instante.

¿No te dice tu mamá que no debes pegarle a los chiquitos? –

Hmp, no perdamos el tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Kagome – Dijo el hanyou empezando a perder la paciencia.

Si –Dicen sus compañeros mientras juntos parten a buscar a su querida amiga.

*Con Sesshomaru*

Uy ¿Cómo es que el amo bonito se le ocurrió traer a otra humana? – Susurra un pequeño youkai verde llamado Yaken, que para su mala suerte fue escuchado por el agudo oído del daiyoukai de cabellos plateados haciendo que este le tirara una pequeña piedra dejándolo inconsciente, mientras dos peli azabaches que desayunaban miraban esto con diversión.

¿Siempre son así Rin-chan? – Pregunta la peli azabache mas grande.

Solo cuando el Señor Yaken habla demás señorita Kagome –Dice la pequeña Rin mientras las dos terminaban su desayuno, Sesshomaru al ver que ya estaban listas decidió que era hora de irse sentía la presencia de su hermano y lo que menos quería era toparse con el o peor que le quitara ha su miko a un que eso lo haría sobre su cadáver.

Hora de irnos – Dice con frialdad clásico de el, las dos peli azabaches lo siguen con un Yaken inconsciente arrastrado por Ah-Uh.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

_Glosario:_

_Daiyoukai: Demonio_

_Taijiya: Exterminadora de demonios_

_Hanyou: Hibrido _

_Kitsune: Zorro_

**Reviews? **


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
